finally together
by Raven6921
Summary: Seto started to like his secretary that was his age but he didn't know that she use to be a famous singer back in america. Will they try to work things out between them or will they go their seprate ways when she finds out Seto slept with another girl. bad summary I know. SetoxOC


Hey everyone:D Please review adn tell me what you think. I think this was pretty good:3 I hope it is good to read I worked on it for about four days:/ anyways I own nothing but my own characters. the song in this story is call " Last ngiht on earth by Delta Goodren" I listened to this whole song adn I think it is perfect for this story:) by the way I think I will make a sequel to this story but I want you to tell me if it sounds like a good idea:)

* * *

A girl with long brown hair was standing on a beach as the wind blew hair, revealing the tears slowly trickle down her cheek her bangs covered her eyes. Hiding her sad eyes as she cried, She was wearing a white flowing skirt with a grey tank top the hugged her torso. Her sad blue eyes looked out to the ocean…thinking that maybe she was not enough for anyone. She stood perfectly still for an hour until she decided to turn around and walk back to her home, where she belonged and no one would follow her or see her again…

* * *

-Two years earlier-

Molly walked into work and went to the top floor where her desk was located. She was the perfect secretary Seto had been looking for and he could not help but be attracted to her. She never wore anything to low cut or short. She always wore black comfortable dress pants, a black tank top under a white button up blouse that had one button buttoned. She wore black high heels the ruffled by the ankle and zipped up the back. She wore her hair up in a neat bun that pined up behind her head by two chopsticks. She always greets Seto with a kind smile as he received his coffee that morning. Ever since he hired this girl, his profits escalated and everything done perfectly, she always surprises him when it comes to competitions and events.

"Mr. Kaiba don't forget about the ball tomorrow night. Mr. Shan is looking forward to see you there,' Molly said and Kaiba looked at her.

"I forgot about that. Can you call him and tell him I will be there," he said as he returned to typing on his computer.

"Yes sir," she said and gave him a small bow. She started for the door until Seto stopped her.

"Ms. Banks, do you mind accompanying me tomorrow night for the ball. You are my personal secretary and it is your job to do this," he said as he looked up at her from his desk. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba," she smiled and nodded her head.

"I hope you have a proper dress for the event," he said in a low and cold tone.

"I do, and the color of it is white," she said still smiling at her.

"Thank you for letting me knows. That was going to be my next question. I will pick you up at seven tomorrow night. You may leave now," he said and went back to his computer staring zombie mode. She walked to the door without a word and went back to work. He job was easy. She just answered the phone, made meetings, kicked fan girls out of his office, and went to event with him if he asked which one of these cases was. This was the first charity ball she had been to with her boss. It was a little weird that her boss was the same age as her but he was older by a few months.

-The next day-

Seto called Molly's cell phone and told her that she had the day off so she can prepare for the night. When she hung up as if on cue her best friend/ neighbor walked into her apartment,

"Good morning sun shine," he said as he burst into her bedroom.

'Good morning Remy, hey since you are here. Can you help be do my hair up tonight? I am going to a charity ball with my boss and I don't know how to do my hair up," Molly said as she sat up in bed.

"Of course I will. You know me. It's always good to have a friend like me around for these kinds of cases," Remy said and Molly got out of bed.

"So what time is the boss man coming to get you," Remy asked as he blew dry her hair after she got out of the shower.

"At seven tonight, I don't know why so early. I guess he wants to make sure he gets there on time," Molly shrugged as she ate a green grape.

'Well what dress are you wearing," he asked as he fluffed her hair up in the back.

"One of my white dresses," she answered as she looked at him in the mirror.

"You have a bazillion white dress. I swear you are going to be set for a dress if you ever get married," Remy said, trying to hold his laugh.

"Oh ha ha you're hilarious. What one do you think I should wear and do not pick the short one. I don't want to look like a slut next to him," Molly said as Remy disappeared into her walk in closet.

"You should wear this one," he called out. He walked out with a solid white dress that would come to her knees in the front and long in the back. It was a beautiful silk dress and it was strapless.

"I think you will blow him away in this dress. This was always my favorite one," he said as he handed her the dress.

"I see if it still fits me," she said and walked into her bathroom. When she walked out and Remy was blown away.

"Molly if I had a body like yours. I would not be scared to show it off to the world," her gay friend said. She looked at him and laughed.

'I know you would Remy, but I'm not like that," She said looking at him.

"Okay I think you should get out of that dress so we can have breakfast. I'm starving," Remy said and Molly laughed.

"Alright," she said and walked back into her bathroom.

7pm

Molly got her dress on just before she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Remy said as he rushed down stairs.

"Alright tell him I'm coming," Molly said as she slipped some of her things into a small white purse that matched her dress.

-With Remy-

Remy answered that door and it was Seto.

"I hope I have the right address, does Molly Banks live here," he asked and Remy nodded his head.

'Yeah she does, you must be her boss. She will be down in a minute. She is fixing her dress right now," he said and Seto walked in.

"Sorry for the wait Mr. Kaiba Thanks for answering the door Remy," Molly said and Remy nodded his head at her. Seto was speechless when he saw his secretary walk down the stairs.

"You look amazing Ms. Banks," Seto said trying to keep his calm look. However, Molly saw right through it.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, also since I'm your date this evening you can call me Molly," she smiled. Seto was nervous when she smiled at him.

'Then call me Seto," he said as he pulled a rare blue rose out from behind him.

"Oh my god, it's so pretty. How did you get it," Molly asked happily, as she gently took the rose from him.

"I have my way Molly," he said with his signature smirk.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she said and immediately put the rose in a small vase for the night.

"Alright let's get going," Seto said as he took her hand and led her to the limo.

"See later Remy, can you lock up my house for me thank you," she called back to her friend.

"Alright will do, Have fun," he called back and the two go into the limo.

Seto and Molly sat apart as they looked out their own windows.

"So was that a sibling of yours," he asked and Molly looked at him.

"No my brother lives back in America, that was my friend Remy," she smiled.

'He doesn't seem all there," he said looking at her questionably.

"That is because he is gay. He's the one that picked this dress out of my closet," Molly said and Seto was shocked.

They arrived at the Charity ball minutes after she told him that.

"Some advice," she said looking at him.

"Smile, hold onto me and keep up with me," Seto said and his door opened revealing the crowd of photographers and screaming girls. Seto looked at Molly and held his hand out. She gently grabbed it and stepped out gracefully. Roland waited for her to exit the limo completely before closing the door and driving away.

Seto wrapped an arm around her waist securely and they started to walk down the carpet. Seto looked down at his secretary and imagined her walking with him every time he had to go to these things.

"Mr. Kaiba, can we get a photo of you and your date," a reporter called out and he stopped and looked at him. He turned around and so did Molly and they pose for a picture.

Once they finished with the picture taking, they headed into the ballroom. Molly looked around the ballroom and recognized a few people from Seto's meeting.

"Kaiba my boy I was wondering when you would be here," Mr. Shan called out as he walked towards them.

"Nice to see you Mr. Shan, how is business doing for you," Seto said as he shook Mr. Shan's hand.

"Fine like always, but I must ask. Who is this beautiful young lady you have here tonight," he asked turning his attention to Molly.

"This is Molly Banks. She is my secretary that was kind enough to accompany me tonight," Seto said as he looked at his beautiful secretary.

'It's nice to meet you Mr. Shan,' Molly said sweetly.

"My pleasure to finally meet the famous secretary Seto here has been talking about non-stop," Shan said as he kissed her hand lightly.

'Mr. Kaiba has been talking highly of me? I wonder what he says about me.' Molly thought to herself as she looked at Seto. He was blushing slightly and he looked away from her so she would not see. She giggled and looked back at Mr. Shan.

"I'm glad Seto talks highly of me with his associates," Molly smiled and Seto turned another shade of red.

"I like this one Seto. Do you think we can trade secretaries for a week," Mr. Shan asked grinning at Seto.

"I don't think so Mr. Shan. I know for a fact that if she goes any where my company would go back to the way it was and I don't want that to happen," Seto said smirking at Shan.

"Well the offer is still up for grabs. Without further ado, I must say good-bye to you both and go to the wines. I hear they have the best wine here tonight," Mr. Shan said and disappeared into the crowd.

"He seems like a nice guy," Molly said looking up at Seto.

"He is, I can count on him if I need anything," he answered and they started to walk around and meet other business partners.

"Molly Banks, I never thought I would see you again," a woman their age said.

Molly turned around and greeted the woman.

"I can't believe it's you Vatani. How have you been," Molly said as the two hugged each other.

"Pretty good, the guys and I are here to sing tonight. You should join us," Vatani said as they separated.

"I don't think I can sing anymore Tani," Molly said shaking her head.

"Wait you two know each other," Seto asked looking at Molly and Vatani.

"Well of course we do silly. She is the one that came up with the idea back in high school. She uses to be the co-singer in the group and I have to say she was the best," Vatani said and Molly smiled guiltily at the ground.

"I'm not the best Tani," she said looking at her friend.

"Of course you are Molly. You wrote half of our songs. If you won't sing with me then come and help me warm up,' Vatani said tugging on her hand.

'Do you want to come with me in case you need to save me," Molly asked looking up at Seto.

"Why not, it would give me a chance to hear you sing," he said and followed the girls back stage.

-Back stage-

"Okay you remember the warm ups right," Vatani asked as they stopped at a piano.

'Yes I do Tani," Molly said and Vatani clapped.

"Okay your going first," she said and started to play the scale.

"Do re me fa sol la ti do it la sol fa me re do"

molly sang and Seto was amazed by her singing. Even though he only heard her once.

"You know you sing that way better then me and the others. Please sing with us tonight. You would make us have a really good performance," Vatani begged and the others joined.

'I'm sorry guys but I'm here with Seto and I don't think he would like that I would sing and leave him in the crowd to listen," Molly said and gave the group a guilty look.

"Oh come on Molly, I think he can stand one song," Vatani said and Molly shook her head.

"Molly, can I talk to you for a minute," Seto said as he crossed his arms and they went to a corner.

"Molly I never thought you could sing like that. The way those people over there are talking about you. You must have been a famous singer. I would like to hear you sing once more. I don't mind sitting on the sidelines and listening to you," Seto said as he leaned on the wall.

'So in other words you want me to sing no matter what," Molly said looking up at him.

"Exactly, I will wait for you at a table," he said and gave her a nice smile.

He walked away still giving her a charming smile. She smiled back and she turned to the group. She walked up and smiled at them.

"Let's do this," she said and they all cheered.

-Out with Seto-

Seto found an isolated table n the corner not to far away, for where Molly was.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a guess singer here that would like to perform to you a few songs. Please welcome Vatani and her band," the announcer said as he handed the mic off to Vatani.

'Hello everyone, thank you for letting us come here tonight. For those of you who know a lot about us. We had a very talented singer leave the band and she is back for this one song. So please get a nice welcome back to Molly Banks," Vatani said and molly walked up onto the stage.

-Piano playing softly-

Molly

_- It is the last night on earth_

Before the great divide

My hands shaking

Time was never on our side

Vatani-

_there is no such thing_

As a beautiful good-bye

As an ordinary day

Prayed for you a thousand times

Molly-

_It is never enough_

No matter how many times I tried to tell you

This is love…

Vatani and Molly together

If tomorrow never comes

I want you to know that I,

Molly-

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

Together

_- If tomorrow falls asleep_

Can you hold me first?

Seto watched as molly moved with the song as she swayed from side to side. Seto knew he fallen in love with her at that moment.

'Why would she ever want to stop singing?' he thought as she continued to sing…

Molly-

_I'm gonna love you like it is the last night on earth…_

Molly-

_like it is the last night on earth…_

Piano plays softly

Molly-

_A penny for you thoughts_

A picture so it lasts

Let us knock down the wall of immortality

Your fingers on my skin

Only you can hear my fears

Only you can help me heal

I see forever with you here

Seto imagined that he was the only one in the room that was listening to her sing. He wanted to be there for her no matter what. She has been hiding this amazing talent for so long it was unbelievable that he had never heard her sing like this. Molly continued singing her song and she look directly at him and she smiled. He blushed red when she smiled at him behind the mic.

Once the song finished, everyone clapped for the group. Some of the men whistled at her and her friend Vatani. Molly looked at Tani and gave her a hug.

"Give it up for Molly banks. This was her first sing she ever wrote for this band," Vatani said and clapped to Molly. She gave everyone a bow and hugged her old friends. She walked off stage and sneaked her way to the back table where Seto was sitting at.

"What did you think," she asked blushing slightly.

"Wow…" he was all he said as she smiled happily.

"Do I take that as 'that was really good' or just wow," she asked smiling at him still.

"Take that as that was amazing. I never thought you could singe that good,' he said and took hold of her hand and he called for his limo.

-In the limo-

"I'm just wondering. Why did you stop singing? It looked like you enjoyed yourself on stage," Seto asked looking at her in disbelieve.

'Well I just wanted to be normal again. Sure, it was nice being in the spotlight at first but after I had my share of that light. I thought it was about time Vatani got her chance to be like me and stand in that spotlight. I started to go to college and I majored in accounting and that is when I decided to leave the band and come to domino city," molly answered and Seto could not believe it.

'You should have continued with the singing. You fit on stage and not behind a desk doing work all day," he said, as he got closer to her.

"Well I had my fair share of the stage and like I said I wanted to give Vatani her chance," Molly said still holding her gaze on him.

"Still, you shouldn't have stopped singing. You have a beautiful voice," he said as he sat in the middle seat next to Molly.

"Well you can't change the past Seto. I would rather work for you than be chased into my home by paparazzi everyday," she said smiling.

"Molly, I can't hold this in for much long or I'm going to explode. I cannot help but be attracted by you. You are the only woman that I met that doesn't push herself on me unlike those fan girls of mine," he said and Molly laughed.

"I could have told you that," she said smiling at him.

Seto leaned in to kiss her but both shot forward when the limo stopped suddenly at a stop light. Seto shot a glare at Roland, which he did not see. Both got off the floor of the limo and sat back in the seats, this time putting their seat belts on. Molly giggled and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled back, both smiled at each other.

"I thought it would be great to kiss you," he whispered and she giggled. He leaned in and kissed her more, only taking a few breaks for breathing.

"Mr. Kaiba we are at her home," Roland said over the intercom.

"Well I guess this is good night," she said and he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll see you at work tomorrow morning. Come at 5am, I want to talk to you some more," he said and gave her another kiss, this time he kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning," she whispered and lightly kissed him good night.

Before he could pull her back into the limo, she stepped out and shut her door. The limo waited for her to get into her house safely before leaving.

-The next day-

Molly woke up early that morning. She took a shower and dressed neater than she normally would. She walked down stairs and made breakfast. She knew Remy would walk into her house whenever he wanted so she wrote him a note:

RemyJ

Sorry I didn't call you last night to talk about what happened but I will tell you when I come home from work. Seto wanted me to come in early. Lock the house up before you leave.

Thank you

Molly3

Molly left the note on the island where Remy was sure to find it. She locked her house up and got into her car.

-At Kaibacorp-

Molly just walked in and found a dozen blue roses sitting on her desk. She looked at the small card that was with them and smiled:

Molly

Please come into my office.

Seto

She smelt the flowers and she smiled again. She knocked on his big office door and she walked in. He was standing by his big picture window, looking out to the city.

He looked at her and was smiling and nice smile.

She smiled back and said, "Good morning Seto."

"Good morning Molly, I hope you like the little surprise on your desk," he said as he walked towards her.

"Yes I loved it. You just made my day," she said and he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his long, muscular arms around her body and pulled her closer to him.

'This is a good way to start a morning off," he said quietly and kissed her again.

"I never thought you would be attracted to me this much," she said and giggled.

"I always was attracted to you ever since you started working for me; he said and kissed her again.

Molly sighed and smiled up at him.

"I think I should get to work," she whispered and gave him one more kiss before leaving the room.

-Two years later-

Molly walked to Seto's mansion for breakfast and she knew he was out with his brother that night or so his text this morning at seven am. Molly knocked on the door and a girl her age answered it.

"Um is Seto awake," she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, Seto I think your ex-girlfriend is here," she called out and Seto came rushing to the door.

"Molly, you're here already," he said and Molly was already upset.

'Moll it isn't what you think. That woman means nothing to me," he said but she ignored him.

'I can't believe this. I have done everything for you and I gave you my heart. I should have known you liked the free sex,' she growled and glared at him.

'Remy was right about you, I should have listened to him," she said before turning away.

"Molly wait listen to me for a minute," Seto said and grabbed her wrist; she pulled away angrily and looked at him with tears swelling in her eyes. He was about to say something until the 'new' girlfriend walked out.

"Seto I can handle this. Listen sweetheart, you not his girlfriend anymore so you can get back into your little car and drive back to where ever you came from," the blonde hissed and Seto was about to object.

"Don't worry about me, good luck with him and Kaiba, I quit my job," she growled and turned on her heels and stormed off to her car. She slammed her car door shut and she pealed out of his driveway.

-With molly-

Molly stormed into the Kaibacorp building and headed straight to her office. She packed everything up, she saw the picture of her, and Seto at the ball she accompanied him. She picked it up and glared at it. She tore the picture in half so that Seto was on one side of the picture and her on the other. She left the torn picture on her desk and walked out with her things in hand.

Seto just pulled up to the building by the time she pulled out. He got out of the limo and watched as she pulled out and drove away. He took his elevator to his office floor and noticed that all of Molly's desk belongings were going and he noticed the torn picture she left behind. He sat at her desk and looked at the picture. He started to get teary eyed and he looked around the office. Everything was gone, all of her pictures, all of her belongings she had hung up or on her desk were gone. All he had left of her was the memories and the torn picture in his hand.

-At the beach-

Molly stopped at the beach and walked along the shore. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind, revealing the tears slowly trickle down her cheek her bangs covered her eyes. Hiding her sad eyes as she cried, She wore a white flowing skirt with a grey tank top the hugged her torso. Her sad blue eyes looked out to the ocean…thinking that maybe she was not enough for anyone. She stood perfectly still for an hour until she decided to turn around. Her phone went off and it was Seto calling her. She pressed ignore and he left a voicemail. She called Vatani and told her that she would like to rejoin the band. Vatani was excited about her decision. However, Vatani did not know Molly's true reason why she is doing this. She wanted to get away from Domino City as possible. Molly walked back to her car and Seto called again. She pressed ignore and she turned her phone on silent. She drove home and Remy was outside in his front yard.

'Hey Molly…What's wrong you look like you've been crying," he asked as he hopped over the low hedge.

"You were right about him Remy. He cheated on me with a stupid blonde girl. Since I quit my job with him, I'm going back on the road with Vatani and the others," she said sadly and looked at the ground.

'I'm sorry Molly. Do you want me to keep your things in my garage since I never use it? If you ever decided to get an apartment you will have your things still," he said as he hugged her.

"Thank Remy, you're my best friend," she said and held tight onto his jacket.

"I have to go pack cloths, Vatani is coming to get me in the bus," she said as she wiped tears away.

"Alright, call me if there is anything you need. I will always be here for ya," he said and she nodded her head and went inside. Vatani pulled up to her driveway and Molly came walking out. She tossed her duffle bag in a carrier and got into the bus. Vatani gave her a big hug and the others did as well.

"Alright let's get out of here, we have a concert on the other side of Domino and then we head back to America for a tour," the manager/ bus driver said.

'Alright bobby," Vatani said and the bus started to drive away from Molly's old home.

-Few days later-

Seto has been trying to get a hold of Molly forever and he decided to get the guts to go over to her house and talk to her.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Molly…Molly I need to talk to you," he said…no answer.

"She's not there Kaiba," Remy said as he glared at him.

"Where is she," he asked and Remy looked away.

"She is on tour with Vatani and her band. She decided to go back to singing since she quit her job with you," he said still glaring at him.

"Do you know where she might be," Seto asked walking over to Remy on the other side of the hedge.

"Why should I tell you? You probably want her to come back to you so you can crush her heart again," he said and Seto started to get angry.

"No I want to talk to her and settle things, I know I hurt her horribly and I feel bad about it. However, that girl that answered the door was my brother's girlfriend, well now ex girlfriend. Molly never gave me the chance to explain everything," he said as he looked at the ground in anger.

"So it was the girl's fault," Remy said as he started to listen to Seto carefully.

Seto told him the whole reason why Molly and he broke up.

"So the girl was a huge fan girl of yours in disguise and she planned to break you guys up. That is sick of her to think that," Remy said and Seto nodded in agreement.

"Well I think she has one last concert here until she has to go back to America," Remy said and he headed over to his car.

'Get in I was on my way to her concert she sent me two passes in case I wanted to bring a friend,' he said and Seto did not hesitate on grabbing the pass and getting into the car with Remy.

-At the concert-

Remy and Seto got through the back gates without any problems. When they got back stage, they saw Molly start walking to the stage along with Vatani. They started to play a few songs and the two were able to watch from the side. When it came to when they had to come back after playing a few songs, a security guard pushed them back so they could get through. The group was in and out of the back stage area and the stage. They played about 15 songs until they had to end.

'Alright thank you Domino City we hope to see you guys soon," Molly called out through the mic. She shut it off and they all bowed to them. The jogged off stage.

"Molly," Remy called out and she looked at him.

"Remy, you guys go ahead and start packing up I will be right back," she said to the group and rushed to Remy. She jumped into his arms and laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you could come to my last concert here," she said and Remy smiled at her.

"Yeah and actually I brought a friend to," he said and Seto walked out from the shadows.

"What the hell is he doing here Remy," Molly asked getting angry.

"Molly, before you jump to any conclusions. Hear him out. He told me the whole story before we came here," Remy said putting his hand on her shoulders.

She glared at Seto and then at Remy.

"Fine, I will," she said and he let her go. The three went to a dressing room and talked.

"So it was a set up," she asked looking at Seto.

"Exactly, my brother isn't dating her anymore since she tore our relationship apart," he said and Molly looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I blew up on you. But I can't work for you now. I have to go on tour with everyone in America," she said sadly.

"Okay then, I don't have a problem with that, just come back to me and I won't let anything get between us, especially fan girls," Seto said and she nodded her head.

"Alright, just keep your promise,' she said and she gave him a hug.

"I will no matter what," he said and held her tight to him.

"Hey Molly," Vatani said as she watched the touching scene.

"Yeah," she said as she turned around and looked at her.

"Stay here. I can tell you care about Seto a lot and I don't want you to keep him waiting all the time," she said and Molly gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry Tani. I hate the fact that I got your hopes up and I let you down," Molly said looking at her friend.

"Molly you have never let me down, not now not ever. Stay here and be with Seto. I can tell he wants you to and I know you want to be with him," she said and gave her a hug.

"Alright, I'm sorry again," Molly, said giving her a guilty smile.

"Stop saying, I'm sorry or I'll going to kick your ass," she warned and they started to laugh.

After packing up all the equipment Molly said her good bye to the band and they drove off. She waved them good-bye and she looked over at Seto. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down, gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, and smiled.

"Why don't we get out of here," Remy said and Molly nodded her head in agreement. Seto wrapped an arm around Molly and she held on to his side happily.

"Do I get my job back," Molly asked looking up at Seto.

"No I have a better idea," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Come on you two lovebirds, let's get out of here," Remy said and they all got into the car.


End file.
